Finding the Light
by derpface123
Summary: Hana is a girl who showed up on the destiny islands at the age of six. Only remembering her name, she made a new life for herself. Can she remember all of her a past and save the boy she loves from the darkness? Riku X OC T just for safety XD
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey you guys… this is a brand new story that I blasted out at school ooo yeah. I love going to the computer lab XD Well… This is it enjoy REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED GREATLY :p**

The morning had a crisp refreshing coolness to it. The girl on the beach sighed deeply, taking in the sweet sea air.

She removed her navy blue and white sneakers and her comfy socks, preparing to wade. She wiggled her toes in the warm sand, secretly loving a squishy it felt.

The girl took a few steps towards the crystal clear water, then stopped so the tide could touch her feet.

"Hey, Hana! Are you going to stop fooling around and help out on the raft?"

The girl called Hana turned around and scowled at the silver haired boy behind her. This was her moment of peace and no one could interrupt it… except for him. She whipped around, strands of her black hair hitting her face.

"Riku, is that all you think about? Why not enjoy the morning's pleasures instead! Why do you want to get off this island so badly? It's absolutely gorgeous here." Hana kept a straight face.

"It's not like you would understand Hana… you came from a different world than I did. All my life I've been stuck on this boring island.

"It's not like I remember the days of my old home, it's been coming back in bits and pieces." Hana muttered.

She smiled, hiding the fact that, in reality, they couldn't reach another world on a dingy little raft.

She sighed, "all right, all right, fine disturb my moment of peace. I'll go collect food!" Hana put her socks and shoes back on and skipped off happily, thinking of what wonderful fruits she could find on the island.

Her basket, laden with all sorts of tropical fruits, lay on the soft sand next to her. The warm sun caressed her lightly tanned skin, making her cozy and warm. Hana slowly lowered herself down into the soft sand.

She breathed in deeply, then closed her eyes.

~Flashback time! XD~~~

_A girl was lying on the play island's beach, her light blue and white dress was soaked. Around her neck was a blue teardrop shaped crystal._

_She was then picked up by a kindly looking man, and taken to his house. There she met another girl, Kairi, who was in a similar situation to her. The two girls giggled and talked all night long._

_~~~~~~~~Another flashback~~~~~_

"_Hey Mommy, why is the sky so dark?"_

_The taller woman looked sad "Something bad is happening" the woman said, sadly. Then the woman led Hana into a small workshop. "Hana darling, stay with Hiro, your brother. I must go to the castle."_

"_Mommy, wait!" Hana went after her, but was stopped by a boy with black hair and auburn eyes who looked about sixteen. _

"_It's dangerous out there sis', besides Mom wouldn't want you hurt." The boy said_

"_B-But Hiro…" Hiro scooped her up into his arms. "Don't worry Hana, mom will be just fine. He said smiling._

_Just then the ground began shaking and it turned even darker. Hiro's grip on Hana was broken and he was thrown away from her. He reached towards her "HANA!"_

"_Brother!" Hana screamed. An eerie looking vortex appeared behind her. Strings of darkness wrapped around her and pulled her in. "NOOO, BROTHER!"_

Hana woke up with a start. "AHHH! What in the world was that? A moment from my past… a dream… my mom and my… brother…"

Hana's flashbacks often came when she was asleep, but sometimes she would go into a weird trance, according to Riku. She still felt drowsy so she fell back asleep.

Hana was in complete darkness. Then a pillar of light appeared. As it faded away a key shaped sword was in its place.

It had a butterfly shaped handle and at the base of the hilt was a round blue jewel. After the jewel there was a long rod and then the teeth of a key. The weapon was silver and blue.

A mysterious voice echoed around her "Take it child of the light, let it aid you in your fight against the darkness.

"What could it be… that voice was telling me to fight the darkness, but why…? I'm not a very good fighter… Riku beats me all the time." Hana thought.

The key floated toward her and she felt her hand reach for it. The handle felt warm to the touch and fit perfectly in her hand.

"Go child… use this to protect those you cherish"

Hana jolted up from the sand. Riku was sitting next to her. "Hmmph… somehow I knew you were going to take a nap Hana." He was smiling at her

"You know me almost too well. Well let's go find Sora and Kairi." Hana picked up her basket of fruit and got up.

**Thank you for reading my first chapter…. As you can see Hana likes to sleep XD I love flashbacks XD**


	2. What? Collecting stuff?

**Hey people! Another chapter has been born XD umm I've been working on it over time and I've had yucky school essays in the way as well… Enjoy! Reviews are great if the story need changes or if my OCs seem undeveloped. I'm not a great writer, soo thanks.**

Hana trailed behind an agitated Riku. "Heh, I bet that Sora's taking a nap. He sleeps more than you." Riku laughed.

"Oh thanks." Hana laughed and slapped his arm playfully. She ran her hand through her hair. It felt nice.

She loved her friends. Riku was… so special to her… Kairi was like the sister anyone could want! Sora was like a sweet brother to her.

And of course Sora was on the beach with Kairi standing over him. "Hey Sora, guess I'm the only one working on the raft."

"Oh thanks, what am I doing?" Hana put her hand on her hips, insulted

"Well, you're not really working on the raft. You're, collecting food." Riku said quickly

"Yeah, I am helping…" Hana said smiling

"You're doing all the work that doesn't involve muscle… you're such a girl" Riku smirked

Hana smile faded. "Are you implying that I'm not a girl?"

"I'm kidding Hana!" Riku laughed.

"Riiiight…" Hana said smiling.

"And you, Kairi, you're as bad as Sora, get to work, at least help out Hana." Riku was scowling

"All right we'll work on the raft together! I'll race you!" Kairi smiled. "Ready… GO!"

Sora and Riku took off, neck and neck; Hana trailed behind with Kairi only a little bit behind her.

"So Sora, I need you to get two logs, one cloth, and one rope." Kairi said smiling, while tapping her foot

"Awww, but Kairi, can't you get it?" Sora looked troubled

Kairi pouted "Pleease Sora."

Sora hung his head in utter defeat. He knew he couldn't say no to her no matter how much he wanted to be lazy.

Hana's mouth was curved up into a smile. "Man I need lessons from Kairi." She thought grinning.

Sora eventually came back with the materials. Kairi thanked him with a smile and a wink.

"C'mon Sora, Hana, let's head on home! It's getting late." Kairi skipped towards the papou fruit tree.

Sora, Kairi and Hana were sitting on the papou tree and Riku was leaning against in casually.

"So Kairi's home is out there somewhere, right?" Sora asked

"Don't forget about Hana's! Her old home could be out there too!" Kairi chirped.

"Both your home worlds could be out there…" Riku said "But we'll never know by staying put on this island…"

Hana frowned and shook her head, in thought, "The islands were home to her, she didn't want to leave them. After all the people had done for her, she couldn't just up and leave… not without saying goodbye."

"Huh, Riku, how far do you think our raft will take us?" Sora peered over at Riku, looking slightly concerned

Riku waved his hands causally "Who knows? If we really have to, we'll just think of something else."

Hana scowled "Riku, do you have any idea how dangerous that is! Say there's a storm or something! What will happen then?"

Riku jerked his head the other way completely brushing off the comment "I said that if we had to we would think of something else."

Hana looked down, a bit hurt, "Jerk."

Sora stared wide eyed at her, "Hana?"

Kairi smiled sweetly, trying to lighten up the mood, "So if we do get to another world, what are we going to do there?"

Riku faltered, "Well, I hadn't really thought about it. It's just that… I've always wondered why we're here, on this island. If there are any other worlds out there, why did we have to end up on this one? And suppose there are other worlds… then ours is just a tiny piece of something much greater! We could have just as easily ended up in some other world!"

Sora flopped down into a lying position. "I don't know"

Riku nodded. "Exactly. That's why we need to go out there, into other worlds and find out. Just sitting here won't change a thing. It's the same old stuff. So let's go already!"

Hana's sour mood worsened and thoughts raced through her head. "This place is safe and secure. What's so bad about playing on the beach? Would Riku really want to leave everyting?"

Kairi smiled, "You've been thinking a lot lately, haven't you?"

Riku looked at Kairi and Hana. "It's thanks to you and Hana. If the two of you hadn't come here, I probably wouldn't have thought of any of this. Kairi, Hana, thanks."

Hana looked down and mumbled, "You're welcome." Kairi said the same, but much more cheerily.

Hana jumped down from the Papou Tree. "C'mon guys, we should head on home now. We've got a long day ahead of us."

She strode down to the docks where her boat was waiting. Kairi was trailing behinds. She looked even further to see that Sora and Riku were discussing something. From where I was I could see it was quite a fuss. Riku tossed something yellow at Sora and his lips moved. Sora made the gestures of embarrassment and Riku threw his head back, laughing.

"Something yellow… A Papou Fruit?" Hana shook the thoughts off, only wondering what the squabble was about.

The row back home was always difficult. The ores were large and awkward and Hana's arms usually felt like jelly when she made it home. Though, with encouragement and of course time, her arms got a lot stronger.

Hana woke up to the sounds of seagulls and the peaceful sounds of ocean waves. That's what she loved most about the islands. She adored the sounds of the waves and the sweet morning breezes.

"GOOOD MORNING, HANA!" Kairi trilled pulling the covers off of a drowsy Hana.

"Urgh, Kairi… Go on without me… I need five more minutes… or five more hours." Hana rolled away from the energetic red-head.

"Uh ah, no way are you going to sleep while I order Sora around and make the raft look cool." Kairi began shaking Hana playfully.

Hana sat up and moaned. "Fine, fine, I'm getting up, lemme get dressed."

Kairi clapped her hands. "Great, meet you at the boats in five minutes."

Hana stumbled out of bed and put on her usual outfit; a pair of dark blue jean shorts and a blue tinted white halter top over a black tank top. Finally she put on her prized necklace; a teardrop shaped blue gem on a silver colored chain.

As promised, Kairi was waiting by the boats. "Hey Hana!"

Hana smiled and waved. "Hey Kairi~"

"Hiya Hana! Let's go," Kairi hopped into her boat. "I'll race you!"

"Urk, nooo Kairi, I'm still half-asleep here."

Hana hopped into her boat and began rowing sluggishly. "Let's go and collect food!" She perked up a bit as soon as her body started working.

"Don't rush now Hana!" Kairi laughed.

They finally made to where the raft was parked. Hana had to admit that the raft did look pretty cool. But could it take them to another world? No.

"See ya!" Hana waved and ran off to the only spot she thought she could have a moment to herself. She grabbed a basket quickly so she could pick up any food she chanced by.

Riku's voice called out to her. "Wait Hana!"

She slowed slightly, only to speed off faster than she had been running.

Hana finally made it to a secret cave behind a waterfall. It was cool, dimly lit, and calming, just the thing that she needed. Hana leaned against one the cool walls and slid down into a sitting position.

"You're a fool, girl."

Hana jumped up, frightened by the deep voice. "Who's there?" She wildly whipped her head about, searching for the source.

"Why are you so afraid of the outside worlds?"

Hana stopped looking around. "I- I don't want to leave this place, it's my home!"

A figure cloaked in brown stepped out of the shadows. "You've grown…"

"Who are you?" Hana was trembling. Her body felt ice cold.

"That is none of your concern, my dear." The figure rushed at her.

Hana screamed and collapsed onto the ground. The figure chuckled and disappeared.

**Ah snap! Such mysteries surround Hana… Thank you for reading my amateur stuffs. Tips are greatly appreciated. **


	3. Anger, Confusion, You Name it

**A/N To my small amount of readers, I am so sorry this hasn't been updated sooner… No excuses just plain writers block… Also I'm thinking about getting a FictionPress… hmm…**

"_Hey Hana, what'cha doing sleeping here?"_

_A younger Hana was lying in a flower bed, having a pleasant nap. She opened her eyes and got up slowly._

_She looked up at a child with blond hair and green eyes. The blond wore a mint green gown. Hana's sleepy eyes lit up instantly. "Hi Princess, it's nice to see you!"_

_The blond girl put her hands on her hips. "Hana, how many times have I told you just to call me Ayane?"_

_Hana got up and dusted herself off. "Sorry Ayane, guess it's a habit. So what do you want to do?"_

_Ayane smiled. "Let's go play in the castle! We can play princess~!"_

_Hana looked puzzled. "Ayane you __**ARE **__a princess, how are you gonna play princess?"_

_Ayane jumped up and down. "Well we could play hide-and-seek or race!"_

_Hana nodded. "YES, that sounds funnn!"_

_The two girls raced off, giggling, deliriously, due to being carefree kids._

"Augh!"

Hana shot up and bumped her head on the wall of the Secret Place.

"Ouch… What in the world happened? Who was that cloaked figure? And that girl, in my flashback, I've seen her before…"

"Hana? What are you doing here? We've been worried about you!"

Sora came skipping into the Secret Place.

"Uh, hey Sora… You know what? I gotta fly! See ya!" Hana hurriedly brushed past Sora and left the Secret Place.

"W-wait! Hana?"

"_What am I doing? Sora is my friend…Why am I running away? Shoot, my basket! Bu-But I can't go back there!" _

Hana decided she should do something useful while avoiding her friends, so she decided half-heartedly to catch some fish. She first sneaked out to the boats and grabbed a bucket out of hers.

"Well… the fish are calling…" Hana took off her shoes and socks and proceeded to strip, revealing a black two-piece swimsuit.

Water lapped at her calves and then her thighs as she trudged deeper into the warm ocean. There she waited, taking slow, even breaths.

"_There you go Hana! You're getting much better." A younger Riku smiled holding onto a dull gray bucket._

"_Yay! Thanks for teaching me Riku!" Hana smiled. There was a wriggling fish in her hand and it wriggled so much it leapt out of her hand. Hana attempted to catch it, but only ended up falling backwards. _

"_Careful Hana!" Riku quickly caught her before she made contact with the water._

"_Sorry…" Hana pulled away from Riku, red-faced._

"_It's all right! We've caught enough fish! Let's find Kairi and Sora."_

Hana smiled fondly at the memory, but frowned, remembering how much she leaned on Riku.

"_I have to stop relying on other people!_"

She quickly dug a hole in the sand and put a bit of brush and dried driftwood. Hana fumbled around, attempting to find two rocks. She succeeded and began striking them, attempting to start a fire.

"_Use the fire in your heart."_

Hana jumped up as the rocks in her hand began to blaze. Surprisingly, the flaming rocks only felt warm and didn't hurt her.

"W-What was that?" Hana thought for a bit, then shrugged her shoulders, putting the rocks in the pit. She skewered the fish and watched them shrivel up as they smoked. Hanna sat down and hugged her knees close to her body.

"_I wonder why my hands weren't burned to a crisp…"_

"Hana…"

Hana stood up to leave, recognizing the voice that called her name.

Riku grabbed her wrist, jerking her backwards carelessly.

Hanna punched him as hard as possible in the stomach. "Just leave me ALONE!"

"What's gotten into you, Hanna?"

"That's none of your business…"

Riku's eyes flashed with anger for a moment, but he straightened up and began walking away.

"Sorry for caring, Hanna."

Hanna felt warm tears trail down her cheeks as she watched Riku continue walking away

"If you really cared about me, you would know why I was upset!"

His figure became rigid and he looked as if he would turn around, but he started walking again, this time with a quicker pace.

"_I… just don't want to leave home…"_

**Okay end of chapter… duh. And I'm kinda blocking a bit and I have finals week coming up pretty dang soon so… I might be a little M.I.A. sorry… Don't loose faith!**


	4. The Storm

**A/N Oh my gosh! It's been so long. I'm sorry to my small audience… Anyway please enjoy, review, etc. **

"Hana?" Kairi walked slowly into Hana's room.

"What is it Kairi?" The girl was seated on her bed, hugging her knees to her chest.

"You're… scared aren't you?" Kairi sat down gently on the edge of the white bed.

"Of course I am! I'm afraid… if I leave this place… the place that is my home, I won't like what I see… What if we can never come back? What if someone gets sick or injured?"

"Hana… aren't you curious about your original world?"

"I… I am… and all these things, memories from the past… or maybe they're just dreams…"  
"Hana, you won't find out if you don't go find your world!"

"You're right Kairi, but-"

There was a crack of thunder, interrupting Hana.  
"Hana the raft!"

"Kairi, it's for the better… if we don't go…"

"Please Hana!"

"Alright, fine, but if we get in trouble it's your fault!"

Hana jumped from her window, then caught Kairi as she followed.  
"I'll race you Hana!"

"Kairi, at a time like this?" Kairi spurt ahead. "Ah shoot."

Hana lept into to her boat, heart racing, her body pumping with as the boat was knocked around in the water.

After reaching the shore she stumbled out, searching for Kairi.

"Kairi! KAIRI!"

"Where did she go?"

"Hana!"

Hana turned around, seeing Sora running towards her from his boat.

"Hana, where's Kairi?"

"I- I don't know! She went on ahead of me!" Hana was nearly to tears. "_In this storm… Who knows what could have happened…"_

"Riku's missing too. His boat was at the dock as well"

"Oh no! We have to find them!"

Little black things rose up out of the sand.

"W-What are those?" She cried out in surprised when one clawed her elbow. Her hand went to the wound. It was bleeding.

"Are you okay Hana?"

"I-I'm fine, just a scratch!"

"Look Hana! There's someone there!" There was a figure at the Paopu Tree.

The both sped towards the tree to find Riku standing alone, staring out at the ocean.

"Riku!" Hana stopped

"Where's Kairi! I thought she was with you!" Sora wore a worried expression.

"The door, has opened…"

"What are you talking about Riku?" Hana took a step forward but Sora stopped her.

"The door has opened Sora, Hana, we can leave this place!"

"We have to find Kairi first!" Sora looked angrily at Riku for forgetting about her.

"Kairi's coming too!"

"When we step through, there's no turning back. We might not see our parents ever again…"

"Not that that would stop you…" Hana murmured darkly.

"Exactly, we can't let fear stop us. I'm not afraid of the darkness!" Riku reached out his hand to the two.

Dark tendrils rose out of the ground, wrapping around his legs.

Hana fell to her knees and screamed, burying her face in her hands.

"Stop Riku!" Sora ran forward only to begin to sink into the darkness.

"Don't be afraid Hana, come, we'll be there for you!"

"Sora! Take my hand!" Riku left his hand outstretched, towards the boy.

"Sora! What about-" Hana began screaming as the darkness began forcing her into it.

"No… No please…" The last thing she saw were Riku's aquamarine orbs and everything went black.

**Well wasn't that exciting… derp…**


End file.
